You're the voice
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Mas é, nós estamos juntos. Estamos em um relacionamento. E a ideia de Bradley de fazer um vídeo com essa música, foi também para mostrar de uma vez por todas que estamos juntos. - Bralin, Slash.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o Challenge de junho do fórum Need For Fic. Primeira Bralin.

**Tema(s) utilizado(s):** 15. "De almas sinceras a união sincera, nada há que impeça. Amor não é amor se quando encontra obstáculos se altera, ou se vacila ao mínimo temor..." (William Shakespeare)  
**Itens utilizados:** 12. Fofoca, 21. Paparazzi, 29. Youtube.  
**Vídeo:** www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch?v=SDpOhLFVN2Y&feature=related

* * *

**You're the voice**

.We have the chance to turn the pages over

We can write what we want to write

We gotta make ends meet, before we get much older.

"E agora, com vocês, os reais príncipe Arthur e o mago Merlin - Bradley James e Colin Morgan, pessoal!" A apresentadora os chamou e eles entraram no estúdio por uma porta ao lado estrategicamente colocada. Eles sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, sorrindo para a mulher que sorria também. "Então, como estão Bradley? Colin?"

"Bem, bem, obrigado." Eles responderam, animados.

"A primeira pergunta que tenho para vocês é: Como surgiu a ideia de fazer o vídeo '_You're the voice'_?" Os garotos se entreolharam, e Bradley começou a explicar.

"Como todos devem saber, eu tenho uma câmera." Todos na platéia começaram a gritar, o que fez o loiro sorrir. "E eu adoro filmar as pessoas, gosto de ter essas recordações. Até que um dia eu apresentei a música para Colin."

"É, enquanto gravávamos _'Sweet Dreams'_, ele me ensinava a letra da música. Depois ele falou que queria nos gravar cantando e, bem, o resto saiu meio que expontaneamente." Colin falou, com o seu sotaque irlandês bem acentuado.

"Vamos passar agora o vídeo que no youtube já atingiu a quantidade de mais de Cinquenta e nove mil exibições!" As pessoas começaram a aplaudir e no telão que tinha atrás deles começou a passar o vídeo.

.We're all someone's daughter

We're all someone's son

How long can we look at each other

Down the barrel of a gun?.

O vídeo realmente fizera muito sucesso entre as pessoas que acessavam o site de vídeos que era o Youtube. E tanto Bradley quanto Colin tinham consciência disso e até gostavam de saber que seus fãs assistiam às idiotices que eles faziam entre as gravações. Uma vez com o vídeo terminado, a apresentadora voltou sua atenção aos garotos.

"Se me permite perguntar, Bradley, por quê essa música?" O loiro olhou para o co-protagonista e, numa conversa muda, Bradley respondeu.

"Porque ela me lembrava o Colin." O estúdio ficou em silêncio e os dois homens estavam visivelmente ansiosos.

"Mas é uma música romântica." A mulher falou, sem o sorriso no rosto - ela estava realmente surpresa pela resposta. "Quer dizer..." Ela notou que parecera preconceituosa com a resposta que dera, então tentou explicar-se. "Vocês não têm namoradas, e há vários boatos de que vocês tenham um relacionamento... Ainda mais pelas fãs." Os garotos sorriram para a apresentadora.

"É, fofocas costumam se espalhar, aí no final não sabem quem começou com isso e chamam de boato." Bradley falou.

"Mas é, nós estamos juntos. Estamos em um relacionamento. E a ideia de Bradley de fazer um vídeo com essa música, foi também para mostrar de uma vez por todas que estamos juntos." Colin complementou.

"Ou ao menos fazerem todos cogitarem a ideia cada vez mais." Bradley falou, rindo.

.You're the voice, try and understand it

Make a noise and make it clear

We're not gonna sit in silence

We're not gonna live with fear.

"Desde o vídeo, a quantidade de paparazzi que nos seguem aumentara consideravelmente." Colin comentou. O estúdio já tinha se recuperado do choque inicial, mas ninguém podia realmente acreditar naquilo.

"Quando estamos na França é raro ter um paparazzi por lá. Agora, quando estamos aqui na Inglaterra, o número aumenta." O loiro fala, olhando para Colin e depois voltando o olhar para a apresentadora. "Mas agradecemos todos os dias por não morarmos nos Estados Unidos." E isso fez as pessoas ali rirem.

É claro, na Inglaterra você podia andar na rua, ser reconhecido, mas não tinha tantos paparazzis. Você seria um cidadão comum. Já nos Estados Unidos, as pessoas são mais ensandecidas e perceguem atores, e tem aqueles paparazzis que fazem de tudo para arranjar alguma coisa de ruim na vida do famoso. Na Inglaterra, Colin e Bradley podiam dizer que namoravam sem ter medo das fofocas e do que aconteceria com eles - embora os ingleses fossem bem mais preconceituosos quanto a sexualidade das pessoas. Mas eram detalhes que os dois protagonistas de Merlin resolveram deixar para lá depois de tanto tempo juntos.

.This time, we know we all can stand together

With the power to be powerful

Believing we can make it better.

Eles então começaram a conversar sobre o relacionamento deles, e contar a todos como tudo acontecera. Tirando alguns homens na platéia, a maioria ali parecia estar feliz por eles - porque eles podiam ver que Bradley e Colin eram felizes juntos.

"No começo nós achávamos que seria tudo bem manter segredo, mas isso só complica o relacionamento." Colin comentou.

"Nós quase terminamos por causa disso. Foi durante a época em que estávamos de férias das gravações da primeira para a segunda temporada. Nós discutíamos sempre..." Bradley tinha um sorriso triste no rosto, enquanto se lembrava.

"Mas depois conversamos e decidimos que não íamos esconder mais. Mas não faríamos público sem que perguntassem." Colin completou, com um sorriso genuíno no rosto, fazendo com que o loiro abrisse um sorriso feliz também. "E, bem... Você perguntou." Colin riu, e isso fez a apresentadora abrir um enorme sorriso - a risada do moreno era sempre tão inocente e pura que era impossível não sentirem sua felicidade.

.You're the voice, try and understand it

Make a noise and make it clear

We're not gonna sit in silence

We're not gonna live with fear.

"Então, é, terá mais coisas nossas no Youtube - e na internet em geral. Também terá mais paparazzis atrás da gente para nos pegar no flagra ou nos entrevistar. E também terão fofocas - elas sempre vão existir. Mas nós realmente não nos importamos." Bradley falou, segurando na mão de Colin.

"No começo estávamos inseguros, mas agora descobrimos que temos um ao outro - e é isso o que nos faz forte, o que nos faz querer lutar contra tudo e todos. Porque podemos cair, pois sabemos que o outro estará lá para segurar a nossa mão." Colin sorriu, olhando para Bradley.

"Bom, então eu lhes desejo toda a felicidade do mundo." A apresentadora sorriu, sendo aplaudida de pé pela maioria que estava ali e concordava com o que ela dissera. "Agora ficamos por aqui. Muito obrigado pela visita, Bradley e Colin!" Os homens apertaram a mão dela e, enquanto andavam de volta para a porta por onde tinham entrado, eles se deram as mãos.

Agora não precisavam mais se segurar, podiam andar daquela forma - e mesmo se alguém não gostasse, eles não se importavam. O trabalho deles não estava em jogo - afinal, os ingleses não eram injustos, embora fossem preconceituosos - e os amigos e as famílias já sabiam do relacionamento deles.

Agora, tudo ficaria bem.


End file.
